Black Rose
by summermissmoo
Summary: Basically, Bella is going to College, he teacher is Edward Cullen. He calls his class of girls the Roses. Bella has a dark past and dark future ahead, can Edward save her before it's too late? AU, AH,OOC MAJOR! EXB eventually. Full summary inside!;-
1. Chapter 1

**As, I said, FULL SUMMARY!!YAY:**

**Bella is one of many girls going into Mr. Edward Cullen's English Class. In true Shakespearean style, he calls the girls, his 'Roses'. But, Bella is different from the other Roses. She has dark past and dark future ahead of her-Hence the name 'Black Rose'. Can Edward stop her from making the worst decision of her life?? EXB eventually…OR IS IT!! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Don't quite know what WILL happen but I had the idea and I wanted to see what everybody thought!! Like it? REVIEW! Don't like it? REVIEW! Flames and any other comments are appreciated!**

**NOTE: DO NOT FLAME IF I WILL SEE YOU ON MONDAY AT SCHOOL ETC.!!! HINT HINT…..**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Collage. Again! How did I end up in this God forsaken place? My mother-for once- finally puts her nose into my own business and she decides to start 23 years late?? Well, that's just like my mother isn't it? All wishy, washy with husband number two.

Ever since she left Charlie for some guy with tons of money, she's totally ignored me! And then came the Devil's Child: Benjamin Gabriel (Ironic name, eh?) I might as well have crawled in a hole and died. And then life gets worse when you find your boyfriend making out with you best friend behind the gym. I never talked to Renesmee again after that. Bitch. And then there was…

Brrrrrrrring! That bell! I thought I left that one behind in High School. Well, at least I was only studying Shakespeare this time. Wonder who my teacher is? Hopefully he'll at least be something to look at.

I'd heard rumours that one of girls in my class had slept with every teacher. Yeah right! Slaggy Prostitute no doubt.

Other girls said that the teacher's sister was in the class. Teacher's pet.

In a way, I was kinda happy that no one wanted to be with me in regard to the dorms. I didn't want to be stuck with some dumb blondes who painted their nails and cried when a dog dies or something!

My single-bed-roomed apartment was great for me. Only 20 minute train journey. At least no one could move in unexpected. One promise to keep to myself: Don't sleep with any guy because you're desperate. Been there, done that, look where it got you! Guess I'll just have to wait until someone else tries it!

….

I unlocked my door and walked in. It was big, warm, expensive and just dripping money and luxury and it was totally me! I earned every penny of this apartment. Since my 'parents' had disowned me!

Sure, Phil had given me some money, a bribe really; $50 Million dollars to never bother them unless I was 'told'. I had just said to him: 'Ever tell me to come back; I'll do something which will make you wish you had never met me.' I had then proceeded to slap him and tell him exactly what I had thought of him and his Devil Child. He was going to slap me until I twisted where it hurt, grabbed my bag and left.

I smiled as I thought how good I had it. All on my own; No boyfriend to be tied too, no blondes wrecking my life and no parents controlling me until I'm 43. My ex-best friend on the other hand, well, let's just say that she's now the kind that end up on the Jerry Springer Show yelling at the three possible fathers of her like, 7 kids!

My apartment was amazing. My apartment, my rules! Although I had said that I was all on my own, I was waiting for that major hottie upstairs to ask me out and, you know…I was determined not to have broken my rule for no boyfriends unless you're totally serious!

I took my bags into my bedroom and looked at the pillars. They really were pretty, with all the lights. The huge bath looking out over the forest through the glass wall and the bed: huge and glorious. That would see some nights. I laughed quietly to myself. Oh, this was going to be interesting…

Did I mention that it was AH, AU and totally OCC?? My bad then!! The piccys of Bella's apartment is on my profile! This is option 1 for the apartment. I have also posted Option 2. Pm or review with which one suits this kind of Bella better! I feel slightly deranged right now but, hey, IT'S FRIDAY! OH THANK CARLISLE!!

PS. Don't worry, I havn't deserted Promise to Chance or any of the others but I wanted to see what people thought of me doing this kind of thing. Remember to say what you think! I might try an M thing but I might not be bothered so…YEAH!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!! I feel really bad right now!! I have pretty much abandoned this story!! You know, my competition is getting harder because the entries are getting longer and the deadline is getting nearer!!! Ahhhhhh!! I have also wrapped up Random Convos and been contemplating ideas for Promise to Chance…which I have also abandoned!! DAMN SCHOOL!!**

**Thank you to XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX coz she finally reminded me of this story!! I was thinking: What the hell!! Lets write some more!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX for her brilliant memory!! Hehe!!**

**I am keeping with….OPTION 1!!! So, this chappie will be about Bella's lesson and meeting her teacher and class mates!! Maybe some other stuff but, I'm making this up on the spot instead of copying it off my notepad!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I have this because….**

**Black Rose**

**Chpt 2**

My first night here was nothing of note. Apart from the fact that I could hear Pete Burns' 'sex song', as I called it, playing from upstairs! Even with all of this luxury and high prices, you still get the Playboy girls being rented for $50 an hour! Gross!!

I also managed to get a good look at Mr. Sexy next door. My no-boyfriend rule might be broken just that little bit…

He was going down to the Mail Room to get his mail-real shocker there- and well, as 'fate' would have it, so did I! I found out that his name is Edward something. I actually didn't give a damn about what his name was, I mean, his _face_! Not to mention his body! Man, was his girlfriend lucky!

I gathered my books together from my giant, over-loaded suitcase and ran to the elevator just in time. I went to press the Ground Floor button when I realized it had already been pressed for me. I looked up at the guy and almost had spaz attack.

"Hey! You're Isabella, right?" Edward! What do I owe this sexy pleasure?

"Yeah, Bella if you don't mind. Are you stalking me or something?" He laughed a musical laugh which made me glad I didn't have any 'guy parts'.

"Not stalking, working. You might wanna try it sometime!" Cocky, sexy and funny: Where had he been all my life?

"FYI, I go to college. Don't have time to work! Sorry, didn't catch your full name or what your 'work' is?" Please don't let him the Playboy photographer! Or work the streets or something…

"Edward Cullen. I work at the college; As an English Professor." No way!

He was way too young to even be a student teacher let alone a bloody professor!

"Edward Cullen sounds familiar. Maybe I know you from somewhere?" I was totally sure I knew the name…

"I don't recognize you either, but your name. So…" I was sure he was about to ask a very humorous question but the elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened out to Main Lobby.

"Well, I better go. Got a class to teach." He ran a hand through his gorgeous, tousled bronze hair which stuck up in all directions.

"Got a class to go too." He smiled a crooked smile which immediately sent my mind into M-rated fantasies. The next thing I knew, I was standing alone in the Elevator with the bronze hair just disappearing into the car park. Damn my Sick, Black Mind…

….

I jumped out of my Red Ferrari F430 and locked it automatically. I stared up at the College and groaned. Ugh! I hated college, like school but with a ton more drama, guys and homework!

I looked around the cars in the lot and was very smug with the fact that only two cars were even in the same league as mine. The Red BMW M3 was pretty, so was the Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and there was Silver Volvo, the S60R I think, but, I preferred my Ferrari by far.

Some of the guys were staring at the car, me, or the alternating between the car and me.

I must admit, I wasn't a slut or whore like I used to be but this push-up bra really was drawing some attention to myself. No one should be afraid to take a comment, no matter what it is.

I went into the cafeteria and found a cart which sold cereal bars. I grabbed one and went to find my home-room.

There weren't many people there but two girls caught my attention. There was a short, pixie like girl with short black hair which stuck up in all directions, in a very pixie style! She was sitting cross-legged in the plush chair in the corner while the blonde had stretched herself over the old couch. She was positively stunning. Even my over-confidence took a hit. I felt really bad for the dorky girl in the corner with huge glasses, acne, and braces.

I looked back to girls and decided that the Pixie-Girl looked more normal if you ignored the blonde-that was hard to do. I casually slid myself into the arm-chair across from the girls and pulled out my much abused copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

Since I was little, my mom had always told me that I had great ears for eavesdropping. Back in my 'innocent' days, I didn't eavesdrop and found the skill incredibly boring and pointless. However, High School and College were another story.

The girls had been talking about some Designer Sale in New York and were arguing over how long it would take them to get there from the College in Boston.

After about five minutes their voices turned to whispers and their conversation turned to me. I shifted my weight in my seat and leaned in slightly more.

"I think she looks nice. Look! She's reading _Wuthering Heights_! She's smart, pretty and confident! It's the brunette version of you, Rosalie!" So the blonde was called Rosalie. Name suited her at least!

"Shut up Alice! Besides, maybe we should make friends with her. She looks like the kind of girl who has connections." Total player. I guessed right!

And like a charm, the pixie got up and sat next to me.

"Hi there! My name is Alice Cullen! And this is Rosalie Hale. She's a bit proud so she won't talk to you but I will!" I put my book back in my bag and looked to Rosalie who was smirking at me. I turned to Alice and smiled. Alice Cullen, maybe she was related to Edward Cullen! I wonder…

"I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, please. Oh, do you have a brother by any chance?"

She sighed and her face fell slightly.

"Yes. I do have a brother. His name is Edward Cullen and he teaches here. He's teaching my class but he won't give me special treatment or anything!" She turned to Rosalie

"Good News travels fast, eh Rose? I only told you and it ends up posted on the College Blog! Wonder how that happened" Wow, sarcastic much? She shook her head then smiled at me again.

"He's going to be teaching English Literature. I guess that's your class?" I nodded absentmindedly.

The thought suddenly dawned on me. Out of the 574000 people living in Boston, I have to fall for my English Professor.

The sound of the bell started drilling into my head and ears.

This should be interesting at least…

**A/N: Technically she doesn't meet her teacher but she kind of does…anyhoo, I am happy with this except for the fact that I DO NOT live in America!! **

**I have not even been to English Uni yet so the description is vivid and/or wrong so sozzy about that!! My info is from movies so it could be really wrong. My statistics e.g. the population is from the internet, **_**WikiAnswers**_** to be precise to they are right!!**

**The other guys e.g.: Jasper and Emmett are in this but later on don't bug me about that**

**Finally, this was really fun to write because I like writing cheesy American teen stuff instead of either serious or note stuff!! Bella is really interesting as a character because she can change so much in this story because of her secret, her past etc.**

**Even I am excited about how her character will develop and what her big secret is!! Yes, I'm so unorganized that I don't even know what the main plot of my story is!! YAY FOR ON THE SPOT THINKING!!**

**PS: REVIEW!! BLOW MY MIND WITH REVIEWS. I DON'T CARE HOW MANY!!!!LOADS WOULD BE GD….**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx **


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hey!!**

**Look, since the 31****st**** of March I have had ****NO INTERNET!!! ****Hopefully it will be up by sometime next week but don't pester me for uploads because they will be none for at least another week or so!!! I am posting this from school but don't tell me that I can upload from here because there is not enough time for this kind of stuff at my school and I can't send things from home because I have no internet to send it with!!**

**This is also the reason for me not to read or review your stories!!**

**I am really sorry but there is nothing else I can do!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


End file.
